The Dungeon 3: Phoebe's revenge
by WitChan
Summary: Ash, Johanna, Dawn, and Ursula, and their friends, continued their fun in dungeons while discovering regions they haven't heard and seeing new faces. As for Phoebe, she's planning to get revenge after the major event that took place in The Dungeon 2 (chapter 19).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: So yeah, I thought of making a sequel of The Dungeon 1 and 2 and yes, there will be sex scenes in the dungeon like the other two stories. Also, the Kalos region will make its appearance and new characters will appear as the story progress. And yeah, this story will revolve around Phoebe getting her revenge, but I'll still focus on the main characters from the previous story. Enjoy.

In the middle of nowhere in Orre (particulary Unova), a woman named Phoebe is carrying a big bag, looking for a someone to revive her two friends, Drake and Glacia. Nineteen years ago, Drake and Glacia stole Phoebe from her real parents and adopted her. Things went really well as she and her friends rule Hoenn while constantly treating their civilians bad, causing half of the civilians to act violent towards non-Hoennians, innocent Hoennians, and each other after the tormenting the civilians suffered.

However, things went downhill when a couple of people killed their army of powerful knights, also killing Glacia and Drake. Even worse, a few people restored Hoenn into peace while reviving the ones Phoebe, Drake, and Glacia killed. Phoebe haven't been to Hoenn since she recovered the dead bodies of Drake and Glacia.

"Man, this sucks. I haven't found anyone yet. Been doing this shit for over a year..." Phoebe said, feeling frustrated. "But I'll eventually find someone to revive Drake and Glacia. Just you wait, Ash. You and your friends will pay after the shit you all caused."

In Sinnoh's castle, four people, Ash, a prince, Ursula, a princess, and Johanna and Dawn, two friends of Ash and Ursula, are heading to the dungeon with their babies. The four of them always have sex in the basement. It all started when Ursula captured Dawn and Johanna as a present for Ash, raping them everyday until Dawn and Johanna, and Ursula, got pregnant by Ash. Since that day, Ash and Ursula have a change of heart, treating Dawn and Johanna like normal people.

Anyway, the group put their babies (on baby carriages, mind you) on the floor. Then, they moved inches away fromt their babies, smiling at each other while taking everything off them to get started. After exposing each other's bodies, Ash laid on the floor, spreading his legs as Dawn joined him.

As Johanna sat on her knees, Ursula mouthed her nipple, grabbing Johanna's breast as she began licking on the nipple. Back to Ash and Dawn, Dawn put Ash's cock in her mouth, wrapping her hand on it as she put two of her fingers together to finger Ash's ass. As she began stroking Ash's cock, Dawn thrusts Ash's ass in and out, looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

Moaning with Johanna as Johanna rubbed Ursula's pink hair while smiling at Ursula, Ash said, "Oh, Dawn. I always enjoy feeling your mouth," Ash said. Dawn's mouth wasn't the only thing he enjoyed, though. He loved the sucking sounds Dawn was making and her finger thrusting on his ass.

"Ursula..." Johanna said, refusing to blink due to Ursula looks. Ursula didn't blink either.

Now Ursula moved Johanna's breast in circles, moving her tongue faster as Johanna's moaning was getting a little louder. Johanna's moaning, and Ash, didn't bother their babies. Their guards usually take care of their babies when they're on duty, but they're on a four-hour break. Their friends, Fennel and Bianca from Unova take care of their babies too. They're not here, though, as they were busy having fun with their friends in the woods.

Ending her nipple sucking and grabbing, Ursula gently laid Johanna on the floor, putting two of her fingers together as she moved them closer to Johanna's cunt. She then caressed Johanna's right cheek with her tongue, plunging her fingers inside Johanna's cunt to finger it.

"Please make me cum, sweetie," Johanna begged, moaning again.

Speaking of which, Ash's cock ejaculated as his cum filled Dawn's mouth. While swallowing the cum down her throat, Dawn sat on top of Ash so Ash can lick her cunt. Moaning, Dawn touched one of her breasts as she moved it in circles, moving her hips smoothly as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, Ash... Your tongue feels great..." Dawn said.

Back to Johanna and Ursula, Ursula creeped her tongue to Johanna's ear, licking the inside as she moved her fingers faster. Touching Ursula's pink hair again, she rubbed it, still begging for an orgasm. Ursula won't disappoint her, though.

More thrusts later, Johanna reached her orgasm as the love juices squirted out of her cunt. Ending her thrusting, she stopped licking Johanna's ear, watching Johanna trying to calm down.

"Ah...!" Dawn said, still getting her cunt licked by Ash. Now she switched breasts, moving the other one in circles.

After calming down, Johanna flipped her Ursula over, moved down a little as she spread Ursula's legs. "My turn, baby," Johanna said.

Mouthing Ursula's cunt, Johanna put her tongue out to get her licking started. Moaning with Dawn, Ursula pinched her nipples as Johanna looked at her. "Work that tongue, you sexy milf," Ursula said.

Finally reaching her climax, Dawn got off Ash as she hit the floor, looking excited as Ash sat down. After several seconds, Dawn went closer to Ash, turning around as she spread her legs to sit on Ash's cock. After sitting on it to have anal sex, Dawn began bouncing on it, resuming her moaning as Ash groped her left breast, mouthing the right nipple as Dawn put her arm behind Ash's neck.

"Oh, Ash..." Dawn said, loving the feeling from her ass, suddenly getting her cunt thrust by Ash. Ash was using his fingers to thrust them.

"Oh, you naughty milf!" Ursula exclaimed as Johanna bit her cunt a little.

Moving one of her hands to Ursula's clit, she teased it with her index finger, rubbing it hard. Speaking of hard, Ursula inflicted more pain on her nipples as Johanna's licking got intense.

"That's what I'm talking about, Ash... Finger that dirty cunt of my faster..." Dawn said as Ash thrusts his fingers inside her cunt faster.

After a few minutes, Ursula came as Dawn got off Ash, facing him as Johanna ended her licking while Ursula ended her self-inflicting. Then, Ash and Dawn touched each other's lips, meeting each other's tongues for a french kiss.

"I love you, Johanna," Ursula said.

"I love you too, Ursula," Johanna said.

After their conversation, the two embraced a kiss on the lips as the babies continued to watch their parents have fun.

The next day, Dawn, Johanna, Ash, and Ursula are taking a walk around Sinnoh, saying hi and hello and everyone walking past them. Then, they saw two women, Leaf and Cynthia, coming out of a boat.

Walking up to them, Ash asked, "Where have you guys been? We haven't seen you two for months."

"Kalos," Leaf was the first to reply.

"Like Unova, it's a great place to live. You and your friends should go there for a vacation," Cynthia said.

"Do you guys have a map?" Johanna asked.

"Uh-huh," Cynthia replied, giving Ash a map.

"We'll sail to Kalos tomorrow," Ash said.

"I can't wait to see new faces," Dawn said.

"Me too," Ursula said. "Who are the rulers in Kalos, by the way?"

"Two lesbians," Cynthia replied.

"Alright, more lesbians Queens!" Ash exclaimed. Like Kanto, Johto, and Unova, Kalos have two lesbians ruling their region. "I'm looking forward to meet them."

"They look cute together, just to let you guys know," Leaf reminded.

"Again, I'm looking forward to meet them," Ash said. Then, he and the girls resumed walking.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the woods, Ash and his girls came out up their naked friends, and his mom. The people are Fennel, Bianca, Sidney, Wallace, Steven, Delia, Ash's mom, (Hunter) (J)ane, Roxanne, Winona, (DJ) Mary, Karen, Lorelei, Clair, Iris, Ariana, Wally, Tate, Liza, and Flannery. The group was having sex while Munna watched.

"Hey, guys!" Ash said, distracting the group as they stopped their fun.

"What is it, Ash? You and your wives wanna join us?" Delia asked.

"No, mom. I'm here to say that Leaf and Cynthia discovered another region called Kalos and we're planning to sail there tomorrow," Ash replied.

"Kalos, huh? Hmmm... Maybe Jane and I should go with you guys and see what it looks like," Delia said.

"Okay," Ash said. "Anyone else want to go?"

"We do," Roxanne replied as she and Winona went closer to Ash and his girls.

"We'll join with you all too, Ash," Sidney said, he, Wallace, Steven, Fennel, Bianca, and Munna went towards Ash and co. Seconds later, the rest joined Ash and the group, wanting to see Kalos for themselves.

"We need a larger boat to sail since all of us are going at the same time," Ash said.

"How long do we have to stay here, Ash?" Jane asked.

"Probably a month or two, but I'm sure. It's up to you guys," Ash replied.

"I say three months," Delia said.

"Three sounds fair," Jane said, and the rest nodded their heads.

"Three it is," Ash said.

Meanwhile, poor Phoebe fell on the ground, feeling tired. "Ugh... This sucks... This fucking sucks!" Phoebe said. Then, she started crying, planting her face on the bag. "I can't take this anymore... I need help now..."

"Did someone say "help"? a man asked as he and two other men went over to Phoebe. The man who spoke to Phoebe is Evice and the other men are Greevil and Gonzap.

Looking at the men, Phoebe replied, "Yes! I need it!"

"Then tell us what you need," Greevil said.

"Okay. My friends, former rulers of Hoenn, are dead and I need someone to revive them with anything, and I mean ANYTHING," Phoebe said. Then, she pointed at the bag, saying, "They're in this bag."

"We have plenty of magic that can revive them," Gonzap said.

Moving closer to the men, Phoebe exclaimed, "REALLY!? THEN FUCKING USE IT ON THEM!"

"Okay, okay. Get your friends out of the bag first," Gonzap said.

After Phoebe showed the men Glacia and Drake, Evice used magic powder on the corpses. "Wait for it..." Evice said.

Seconds later, Glacia and Drake came back to life, looking confused. "The fuck? Where am I?" Glacia said.

"Glacia! Drake!" Phoebe exclaimed. Then, she hugged Glacia as Glacia got up, kissing the older woman on the lips as Drake scratched his head.

"Where the hell are we?" Drake asked.

"Orre," Gonzap replied.

Breaking up her kiss with Phoebe, Glacia asked, "Orre? Is it fucking far away from Hoenn, our region?"

"Yes, but hey, at least you guys are back to life, and I'm happy," Phoebe replied. "By the way, Hoenn's restored to peace, which means it's no longer in ruins."

"Well, that fucking sucks. We need to go all the way there and fucking take over," Glacia said.

"We need to kill Ash and all of his friends first, then take over," Phoebe said. "You guys remembered who Ash is, right?"

"I remembered that fuck," Glacia said. "Is he still in Sinnoh?"

"I'm not sure, Glacia, but forget about him for now. We need to recruit a lot of dudes first, then kill him and his friends," Phoebe replied.

"Good idea, Phoebe," Glacia said.

"Who are the rulers in Orre?" Drake asked.

"We don't have rulers in this village, also known as Orre. The rulers live up north in another village, I mean all the way up north," Evice said.

"Wait, if Orre's a village, then what's this region called?" Drake asked again.

"Unova," Gonzap replied.

"UNOVA!?" Glacia yelled. "Those fucking thugs we kept in our dungeon for two years are natives of Unova..." Glacia said, referring to Bianca and Fennel.

"She's talking about two of Ash's friends. But yeah, let's get busy recruiting people with balls, and I mean big balls. Not a pussy ass bitch crying to his fucking mommy before sucking on her wrinkly titty," Phoebe said.

"And we'll help," Greevil said.

"Thanks," Phoebe said.

A few days later, Ash and the gang, and Munna, arrived in Kalos, getting out of the boat as Ash smiled. Ash, Johanna, Ursula, and Dawn brung their babies with them too. Walking through the village with the gang, Ash said, "Nice."

"Indeed, it does," Ursula said, looking left and right.

"Hello there, strangers," someone said as she and her girlfriend went straight to Ash and co., making them stop. Her name is Diantha and her girlfriend name is Korrina.

"Hi," Ash said.

"Where are you all from?" Korrina asked, and the gang told her and Diantha where they live while saying other things. "Huh."

"Mind if we show you all around?" Diantha asked.

"Sure," Ash replied.

"Okay, then. Follow us," Diantha said.

After a few hours, the gang are heading to the castle and Diantha said, "And this is lesbian rulers' castle."

"Damn, their castle looks cool as shit," Karen said.

"Agreed," Winona agreed.

"Well, that's that. We'll see you all later," Korrina said.

"Where are you two going?" Johanna asked.

"Home. We're gonna have sex with each other all day and night," Korrina replied.

"Wanna watch us have sex?" Diantha asked.

"No thanks. We wanna see who the lesbian Queens are," Ash replied.

"I see, but if any of you want to pay us a visit, we live at a big house on the west side of Kalos," Diantha said.

"I'll come and visit, I promise," Ash said.

After their conversation, Ash went up to the knights guarding the door as Diantha and Korrina left. One of the knights is Wikstrom. "Mind if we talk to the lesbian Queens?" Ash asked.

"Sure, man," Wikstrom replied. Then, he opened the door before he and the gang went inside the castle. "Yo, guys! You got guests!" Wikstrom said, then he looked at the gang. "They won't take long to come out of their room."

Thirty seconds later, a middle-aged woman and a young woman, Drasna and Malva, walked downstairs. Drasna smiled while Malva frowned in anger.

"Who the hell are you noobs?" Malva asked, folding her arms. After the gang told Malva and Drasna who they were, Malva said, "Heh."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Drasna and this is Malva," Drasna said.

"By the way, two of my friends told me that you two look cute together and they're right," Ash said, the rest (except the babies and Munna) nodded their heads.

"You and your friends aren't the only one saying the same thing, you know. But yeah, you all can walk around and stay if you want. DON'T break anything or you'll die!" Malva said.

"We won't," Ash said.

"Do you two have a dungeon where we can have sex?" Ursula asked.

"Of course we have one, Ursula. We can lead you all there," Drasna replied.

"Then let's go there and have an orgy!" Ursula said.

"Then follow us, ya noobs," Malva said.

As the gang followed Drasna and Malva, Liza moved closer to Flannery, whispering, "You think Malva's a mean person in general?"

"I think so," Flannery whispered back.

On their way to the dungeon, they saw a man named Siebold leaning on a wall and Siebold said, "'Sup."

"Hi there," Ash said.

"Who's that, Drasna?" Dawn asked.

"Siebold, our butler," Drasna replied.

After going inside the dungeon, the group saw four sexy women, Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, and Mable, in chains. "Four prisoners, eh?" Ash said. The prisoners smiled at Ash. "What did they do?"

"They were vandalizing our castle, again," Malva replied.

"So naughty of them," Drasna said.

"We'll release them tomorrow. However, if they do dumb shit one more time, we'll keep them here for six months," Malva said.

"You're sexy, the guy with the prince outfit," Bryony said.

"Thanks," Ash said.

"We'll come back to join the orgy later," Malva said.

"Okay, guys," Ash said, and Malva and Drasna left the dungeon as Drasna grabbed Malva's ass.

"You're too cute," Celosia said, getting closer to Ash.

"Please have sex with us," Aliana said.

"You can fuck us as long as you want, beautiful," Mable said.

Looking at Ursula, Ash asked, "You won't mind letting me have sex with them, right?"

"I won't mind, Ash," Ursula replied, smiling as she, Dawn, and Johanna put their babies in a corner.

"Cool," Ash said, his body being caressed by the prisoners as the rest began removing everything off them.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Ash removes his clothes and everything else off him, he lies on the ground, spreading his dick as Bryony went closer to his cock to suck it. Mouthing it, she put her hand on it, using two fingers from the other hand to play with it ass, thrusting it in and out as she begins stroking his cock

With that, Mable sits on top of Ash's face, grabbing one of her breasts to move it in circles as Ash put his tongue out to lick her pussy. Moaning, she move her hips smoothly, saying, "Oh, Ash... Your tongue feels so good..."

That's not all of it, though, as Aliana put Ash's balls on her mouth, sucking it as she looks at Mable's expression being different. Celosia crawls closer to Ash's chest, then she touches his left nipple with her tongue before pinching the other one lightly.

"That's my Ash," Ursula said, rubbing Dawn's hair and Johanna's as both are sucking her nipples.

The people Munna are paying attention is Fennel, his caretaker, and the ones, Bianca, Wallace, Steven, and Sidney, playing with her. Fennel was laying on top of Wallace, getting her ass fucked hard by him while Sidney and Steven sucked on her nipples. As for Bianca, she's licking Fennel's cunt deep while thrusting Wallace's ass.

Like always, Wally, Tate, Liza, and Flannery have sex with each other. Flannery took care of Liza's cunt with her fingers while Wally rimmed her asshole, grabbing her ass too as Tate swirls his tongue around Liza's with their eyes closed.

Roxanne and Winona had their eyes closed too as the couple performed tribadism, moaning together. The oldest person in the dungeon, Ariana, was calling out Iris' name as Iris thrusts her ass and pussy at the same time. Delia and Jane are licking each other's cunts while fingering each other asses, doing it rough.

Unlike the groups being mentioned, Lorelei and Clair are rubbing each other's bodies, smiling at one another. And finally, Mary and Karen passionately makes out with each other.

"I'm about to cum, Ash," Mable warned, but Ash didn't care.

Mable tried to get off Ash, but she couldn't. The feeling from her cunt was so incredible that she never want Ash to stop licking. Seconds later, she came, remaining on Ash's face as Ash cock's ejaculates. Then, Bryony got off Ash's cock, touching Celosia's shoulder to make her stop doing Ash's nipples.

"Let's share a kiss," Bryony suggested, talking with her mouth full.

"Great idea, sexy," Celosia said.

Wrapping each other's bodies with their arms, Celosia and Bryony touched each other's lips for a french-kiss. Ending her sucking on Ash's testicles, Aliana went over to Mable to make out with her.

"Nice," Drasna said as she and her Malva went back inside the dungeon to join Ash and co.

"Indeed, it does. Better than the one last week in west Kalos. Fucking shit was terrible," Malva said. Last week, someone gave Malva and Drasna an invitation to have an orgy with him and his ten friends, both genders, in west Kalos. Things didn't turn great there, as the people involved, except for Malva and Drasna, were making out naked and that was it.

"Words can't describe how awful that day was. But other than that, let's take our clothes off to get started," Drasna said.

After a minute of taking their stuff off, Drasna laid on the floor, then Malva got on her as the two began rubbing each other's pussies, kissing each other as Drasna squeezes Malva's smaller ass. Their breasts were goosing together too, which makes it better for their fun and the orgy.

Finally reaching their climax, Roxanne and Winona got off each other, calming down as they're watching the rest of the people here have sex. Fennel and Wallace reached theirs too. Despite that, Fennel didn't tell Wallace, Bianca, Steven, and Sidney to stop.

Moving down to Ursula's pussy, Johanna mouthed it, licking it fast as Dawn went behind Ursula to taste Ursula's ass. "That's right, guys... Keep going..." Ursula said, enjoying this so far.

A few minutes later, the prisoners broke their kissing; Mable gets off Ash as Bryony went on the floor. Sitting near Bryony as Bryony spreads her legs, Ash inserts his cock to bang Bryony's cunt in and out, suddenly sharing a kiss with Celosia as Mable and Aliana did one with Bryony.

A few hours later, the gang (except for the prisoners), including the babies and Munna, are all inside the Queens' big room. The orgy ended ten minutes earlier. Now they're talking about random things.

"Here's a question for you guys," Ash said, looking at Malva and Drasna. "How did you two became rulers of Kalos?"

"Most people here think we're cute together, that's why. It happened a day after our romantic relationship started," Malva replied, caressing her Drasna's longer hair.

"Huh. Here's another one. What happened to the former rulers?"

"They, their knights, and the rest of their crew walked out on all of us. We asked them why but they didn't respond," Drasna replied.

"I see," Ash said.

"They probably want to rule somewhere else instead of being here all the time," Ursula assumed.

"That's what most of us were thinking. But other than that, Drasna and I are doing a great job as rulers," Malva said.

"Did someone or a group of people tried to destroy this castle?" Ursula said.

"No, not yet," Drasna replied.

"If they did, there would be serious consequences, if you know what I mean," Malva said. "But enough fucking talking. I'm hungry as shit."

"Then let's eat dinner. There's enough food for all of us," Drasna said.

"Alright," Ash said.

Back in Orre, Phoebe speaks with two men, trying to recruit them by joining forces with her and her friends. The two rejects her and Phoebe says, "Fuck you, then. Go suck on your moms' breasts for the rest of your lives."

Phoebe walks away from them as Glacia comes over to Phoebe. "How did the recruiting go, sweetie?" Glacia said.

"Shit," Phoebe replied. "Every time I ask someone to help us get revenge on Ash and his friends, they get all scared and shit. So pathetic, really."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I got good news. Our new friends and Drake recruited ten people, ones with bigger balls," Glacia said.

"Good, good, but we need more than just ten. Seventy or more should do! We need to find weapons too, better ones like our old knights had, god rest their souls. And, we need to train them non-stop until they're good enough to stop Ash and his friends, then we'll take over the world!" Phoebe said.

"Shit, Phoebe. You're on fire and I can't blame you for that," Glacia said.

"Just acting like a true leader, that's all. It's my role!" Phoebe said. Minutes ago, Drake and Glacia agreed that Phoebe should be leader of their new gang, since Phoebe worked so hard to revive them for over a year. Plus, she have a lot of charisma. "But anyway, let's head back to our friends so I can see who they recruited."

"Okay, Phoebe," Glacia said, grabbing Phoebe's ass. Then, the two move on.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

WARNING: This chapter contains Graphic Violet Images

Ash and the gang, including Malva and Drasna, arrive back in the dungeon. Fennel and Bianca wanted to tell everybody how they changed Unova a few years ago, hence that they're here. Wikstrom, the other knights, and Siebold were busy hanging outside the castle.

"It's nice to see you again, Ash," Aliana said.

"Are we gonna have sex with each other again, Ash?" Mable asked.

"No, but the four of you can rub all over me," Ash replied.

"Fair enough," Mable said.

Fennel, Bianca, and Munna sit down as the rest sit near the prisoners. Then, prisoners move their hands around Ash as they blush.

"Let's get this started, shall we?" Fennel said.

~ Flashback ~

In Unova, two women, Fennel and Bianca, are taking a walk around a village with Munna, waving at people and the people wave back. Two of their friends, Aurea and Hilda, appear, and they, and Munna, stop.

"Hi, guys," Aurea said.

"Hi," Fennel and Bianca said together.

"How's it been?" Hilda asked.

"Good," Bianca replied.

"That's good to hear," Hilda said.

"We're doing good too," Aurea said.

"That's nice," Fennel said.

Two knights suddenly appear, trash talking to people around them as they distract the girls and Munna.

"Oh, boy..." Fennel said.

"Not this bullshit again..." Bianca said.

As the two knights come towards the girls and Munna, one asks, "What are you morons looking at?"

"Jump inside a pond of water and drown!" the second knight said as they walk past the group.

"That's it. This shit has to stop," Fennel said.

"Agreed. Those assholes knights and the "rulers" have gone too fucking far," Bianca said.

"You two are planning to kill them all!? That's great!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Do you guys need any help?" Aurea asked.

"We can handle this shit ourselves," Fennel said.

In the evening, Fennel and Bianca, and Munna, rush straight to the knights guarding the castle. Then, the girls tackle the knights on the ground, snatching the swords off their hands, The girls slice the knights in a brutal way, screaming as the knights are yelling for help. Two people watching the action, Amanita and Shauntal, are cheering for Fennel and Bianca.

After the knights died, Fennel, Bianca, and Munna go inside the castle as Amanita and Shauntal follow them. Fennel and Bianca quickly attacks the other knights, slashing their throats as Shauntal and Amanita continue to root for the brave warriors, blood and guts spill everywhere, even on the good guys.

"KILL THEM, KILL THEM!" Amanita and Shauntal exclaimed together.

Three people, The King, Foxxy, and Clara, the rulers, walk out of the room and gasp in shock.

"WHAT THE...!?" the King said.

"Please stop this!" Clara protested.

Glaring at the main targets as Fennel kills three knights with two swords, Bianca says, "Oh, shut da fuck up, bitches!"

The targets run downstairs to another area as Bianca runs after them. Fennel kills the remaining knight and joins Bianca as Munna, Amanita, and Shauntal follow her.

"Don't kill us!" Foxxy said.

"Shut it, you self-hating cunt!" Fennel said, running faster.

Fennel passes in front of the targets, scaring them as they turn around. They scream in fear as Bianca comes closer to them, being surrounded by the angry girls.

"We're sorry..." Clara said, dripping tears outside her eyes, putting her knees on the ground.

"BITCH!" Bianca yelled, chopping Clara's arm off as Clara screams in pain.

"FEELS GOOD, DON'T IT YOU RACIST BITCH!?" Fennel yelled.

Fennel does the same to Foxxy's legs, making Foxxy scream louder than Clara.

"YEAH, BITCH! DECAPITATING THE EVIL RULES!" Fennel said.

"Agreed!" Bianca said. Shauntal, Amanita, and Munna enjoy it.

"Let us live... We'll give you guys, your friends... and the rest.. Unova... Just... don't kill us..." the King said, breaking down in tears.

"The three of you and live don't belong in the same sentence!" Bianca said.

After Bianca's words, Bianca and Fennel attacks the targets with their swords, inflicting them with giant wounds as they pass away. Then, Bianca and Fennel chop their heads off. Bianca grabs one and Fennel grabs two as they, Shauntal, Amanita, and Munna go outside.

"HEY EVERYBODY! TAKE A LOOK AT THIS SHIT!" Fennel yelled, getting many others attention.

The Unovians celebrate with noises, some of them lift Bianca and Fennel as the girls raise the heads higher, so the rest of the Unovians can see them on their way here.

"Way to go, guys!" Burnet said.

"Thanks for saving Unova!" Brigette, a Hoennian, said.

"No fucking problem!" Bianca said.

More Unovians arrive to see what's going on and they all smile, cheering as time goes on.

~ End of Flashback ~

"The fucking end," Fennel said.

"Amazing shit you and Bianca told us, Fennel. Love how you two detailed the gruesome killing," Malva said.

"Yeah, man, that was the shit," Drasna said.

"Thanks," Fennel smiled.

"I hope I hear more stories like that, if it's true that is," Roxanne said.

"Me too," Winona said.

"You guys will, trust me," Bianca said.

Later at night, Ash knocks on a door at the west side of Kalos, hoping that this is Diantha and Korrina's house. Seconds later, someone opens the door. Diantha and Korrina are standing near Ash.

"How sweet of you to show up, Ash," Diantha said.

"Told ya I'll come here," Ash said.

"Then come on in so Diantha and I can get started," Korrina said.

After Ash goes inside, Korrina closes the door as Diantha removes everything off her, exposing her body to Ash and Korrina as Korrina licks her lips.

"Sexiest body ever," Korrina said.

"Oh, Korrina," Diantha blushed.

Korrina shows her naked body too, joining Diantha on the floor as Diantha spreads her legs. Then, Korrina touches Diantha's cunt with hers, moving with Diantha as the two moan, getting her ass grabbed by Diantha as the two set up a french-kiss.

"Very nice!" Ash said, sitting down.

Back in Orre, Phoebe trains her army with different weapons, telling them to do different techniques along with other things.

"That's right, don't stop! Try not to kill each other! Work those arms, legs, and weapons!" Phoebe said. The recruits trained for a few hours and had no problems.

"Look what we got, Phoebe!" Glacia said as she and Drake brings ten more recruits to her.

"Excellent," Phoebe said, rubbing her hands together.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Ash, along with his babies, and the gang are following Mable, Aliana, Bryony, and Celosia to Bryony's place. Bryony told Ash and co. that they have two girlfriends waiting for them at home and promised the gang that they'll have an orgy (sixsome) with them.

There, Bryony's girlfriends, Serena and Shauna, rushes to her, Mable, Celosia, and Aliana, and gives them a hug as  
Ash gasps. He and Serena met each other in Kanto since they were five years old.

"Serena! It's nice to see you again!" Ash said.

Realizing who was talking to her, Serena said, "Ash, buddy!"

"You two know each other?" Bryony asked.

"Yes, sexy. He's a childhood friend of mine," Serena replied.

"Ah," Bryony said.

Looking directly at Shauna, Ash asks, "Who's your friend, Serena."

"Shauna," Serena replied as Shauna presses Serena's body with hers from behind, caressing through Serena's bigger breasts with her hands.

"Cute name you have, Shauna," Ash said.

"Thanks," Shauna blushed.

"Remember me, Mrs. Ketchum?" Serena asked.

"Of course I remember you, Serena. You used to come to my castle to play with Ash," Delia replied. "Other than that,  
are you girls ready to get it on?"

"Yes," Serena, Shauna, Aliana, Celosia, Bryony, and Mable replied together.

Getting off Serena, Shauna and the girls take their clothes off, showing their naked bodies to the group. Ash licks  
his lips as he and the gang sit down, while rubbing his hands together.

As Shauna bends over, Bryony moves her face closer to Shauna's ass, grabbing it as she sticks her tongue out and put it deep inside Shuana's anus, licking it as Shauna moans, closing her eyes as she suddenly moves her tongue faster.

"Oh, Bryony..." Shauna said, looking at her Bryony as she smiles.

Laying near Shauna, Mable spreads her legs. Then, Shauna starts licking Mable's pussy slowly, making her moan,  
rubbing her ass with three fingers.

"That's right, honey... Lick that dirty pussy of mine... Lick it until I cum..." Mable said.

"I will make you cum, love," Shauna thought.

Mouthing one of Celosia's nipples, Serena plays with the other as she uses her fingers to move them around, licking  
the nipple fast as Celosia moans, getting her hair rubbed by Celosia as she looks at Celosia.

"God, you're so beautiful... Your body looks so amazing... Your tongue feels so good... You and Shauna are  
everything to us..." Celosia said. Serena loves it when Celosia, Bryony, Mable, and Aliana talk to her and Shauna like that.

Speaking of Aliana, the orange-haired woman is licking Serena's cunt from behind, slapping that nice ass of Serena's  
as she rubs her clit from the other hand.

"Keep it coming, guys. We want more," Mary said.

"Yes, give us more," Karen said.

"You heard the sexy ladies, guys. More," Ash said.

Mable pinches her nipples, moaning a little louder as she calls out Shauna's name, enjoying the feeling from her  
cunt. Ending her licking on Shauna's vagina, Bryony tastes Shauna's asshole, fingering Shauna's vagina fast as she moans with her girlfriends. Bryony didn't care about bad Shauna's asshole tastes as long as they have fun with one another.

Hitting Serena's ass harder, Aliana plays with her own cunt as she thrusts it in and out, still licking Serena's.  
Serena switches nipples as she sucks the dry one, while pinching the wet one.

"Serena..." Celosia said. Now she rubs Serena's neck on both sides. "Please finger fuck my wet cunt..."

Doing as told, the younger girl cuddle Celosia's pussy with her index finger as she intensifies her licking.

"Good girl..." Celosia said.

"So entertaining, this..." Johanna said, playing with herself as she teases her pussy with her fingers.

"I strongly agree," Ursula said.

Mable and Shauna cum at the same time and Mable tells her Shauna to stop. Shauna did, and Bryony ends her licking on Shauna. Then seconds later, Serena reaches a climax. Aliana moves herself closer to Celosia, kissing her on the lips, meeting Celosia's tongue with hers, french-kissing it.

After calming down, Mable, Shauna, and Bryony do a triple-kiss to make their fun better. Finally making Celosia  
cum, Serena joins her Celosia and Aliana to kiss them.

"Double triple-kissing equals win," Dawn said, and the rest (except for the babies and Munna) nod their heads.

A few hours later, Ash and co. (including Mable, Aliana, Serena, Shauna, Celosia, and Bryony, since they decide to  
join Ash's group permanently) arrive near the ocean to look at it. Then, they notice a group of men, Giovanni, Archie,  
Maxie, Cyrus, Ghethis, and Lysandere, sitting inches away from them.

"Wait a minute... Is that...?"

"What's wrong, mom?" Ash asked.

"It looks like your asshole dad is alive, Ash," Delia replied. Then, she points at Giovanni. "There he is."

"Which one? It's hard to tell where you're pointing at," Ash asked.

"The one with raven hair," Delia replied.

"And he looks just like you, Ash!" Jane said.

Delia rushes to Giovanni and his friends and slaps him hard, and Giovanni's friend move back as Giovanni looks  
shocked.

"We meet again, you piece of shit!" Delia said as Jane and Ash come towards her.

"Delia, baby... What a surprise to see your cute face again..." Giovanni said, looking scared. He abandoned Delia,  
Ash, and Kanto after Ash came out of Delia's pussy. He was incapable of raising his son, so he faked his death and moved here with his mother.

"Why the fuck did you leave us like that, huh!?" Delia asked, and Giovanni tells her why. Then, she kicks Giovanni  
in the balls, making him drop on his knees as he squeals like a girl. Maxie, Ghethis, Archie, Lysandere, and Cyrus laugh at him.

"Pathetic pig. By the way, douche, this is your son. He's the ruler of Sinnoh," Delia said.

"Nice to meet you again... Ash..." Giovanni said, holding his crotch.

"You fucking deadbeat! How dare you made a pussy move! It's not that hard to raise a kid!" Ash said.

"You tell him, Ash!" Delia said.

"I didn't mean to..." Giovanni said.

""I didn't mean to.", Delia mocked Giovanni's voice.

"Wanna know who I am, dipshit? I'm Jane, Delia's wife," Jane said.

Getting up, Giovanni said, "Delia's bisexual...?"

"Of course I am, idiot! I told you that a week before we got married and you were okay with it!" Delia said. Then,  
she tells Ursula, Johanna, and Dawn to come here with the babies and they did. "Oh, and meet Ursula, Ash's wife, Dawn and Johanna, friends of Ash and Ursula, and our grandchildren!"

"Unlike you, I take care of my fucking kids!" Ash scowled.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Giovanni said.

"Whatever. Just fuck off and die," Ash said. Then, he walks toward his group and says, "Let's find another place to  
hang out."

Ash and co. leave the area and Jane still stands near Giovanni. She says, "Two and a half decades ago, my father  
left me and my mother while we were starving to death. It's sad to see a scumbag like you still exist."

After Jane's words, she returns to the gang, leaving Giovanni broken in tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, one of Phoebe's men twists his leg, falls down, holds his injured leg, and screams, "Ow, my leg!"

"Quit your fucking bitching and keep working like a fucking man! Regardless if the enemy hurts you or not, you do  
your fucking job! Got it!?"

"Got it, master..." the recruit said.

"Good. NOW FUCKING RESUME YOUR TRAINING!" Phoebe said, her yelling scares the recruit and he goes back to work.

"Excellent attitude, Phoebe," Glacia said.

"Thanks, baby," Phoebe said. Then, she looks at two of her recruits slow-pace themselves. "HEY, HEY, HEY! I WANT  
FAST-PACE, NOT FUCKING SLOW-PACE! DO YOUR FUCKING TRAINING RIGHT!"

"Look what we have, Phoebe!" Drake said as he, Evice, Greevil, and Gonzap come towards the girls with three human  
skeleton heads and the rest of the skeleton remains. Then, they drop them near Phoebe.

"Human skeletons, eh? Revive them! I can turn them into specials soldiers!"

"Okay, boss," Evice said.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
